COMO CONOCI A VUESTRA MADRE
by Pennametaked
Summary: "Esta es la historia de como conocì a vuestra madre". Haruka narra a sus hijos las aventuras que atravesó hasta conocer a la madre de estos.
1. Chapter 1

**COMO CONOCI A VUESTRA MADRE**

"Niños, tomen asiento" Su voz llenaba la habitación, era profunda y agradable. Sin embargo, los aludidos fruncieron el ceño al sólo oírle.

"¿Qué hicimos ésta vez?" resopló pesadamente la mayor de catorce años tomando espacio en el gran sillón de la sala.

"¿Es por lo que le pasó al auto del director?" dijo el menor culpable "Porque yo no tengo idea como es que puedes hacer explotar un auto de la nada"

"¿Explotó? ¿cómo?" "Es fácil, primero necesitas de un poco de nitrógeno…¡quiero decir! No lo sé Haru-mom"

La mujer de ojos verdes años sonrió abriendo las manos.

"Chicos, hoy les voy a contar la historia de como conocí a vuestra madre"

Hotaru bufó molesta "Ugh, pero ya la hemos oído tantas veces"

"¿Por qué usó 'vuestra' en vez de 'su'?" se cuestionaba el pequeño rubio de ojos azules.

"Bien, todo esto se remonta a 14 años atrás, una época que llamamos la edad oscura, dónde no existía Facebook, los teléfonos celulares pesaban tres kilos y eran del tamaño de un ladrillo, y regalabas cassettes con canciones horribles y mal grabadas…"

"¡Suena como el holocausto!"

* * *

Tokio, 1988, 20:54 hrs.

La joven de cabello rubio ceniza llegaba tras un largo día de escuela. Su itinerario estaba colapsado entre prácticas, clases, carreras, citas con sus auspiciadotes, entre otros. Sin embargo, se daba el tiempo para compartir unos momentos con sus amigos en una cafetería, las que curiosamente eran contadas con los dedos de una mano.

"Y esa es la razón por la cual nunca hay que involucrarse con una chica que trabaje en los pits" finalizó Haruka bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

"¿Te das cuenta que casi mueres? La chica no colocó la rueda como correspondía apropósito" Mamoru le miraba fijamente.

"Detalles de la vida" suspiró la rubia "Creo que es tiempo de retirarme de las pistas"

Usagi abrió los ojos sorprendida"¿Vas a dejar las carreras? ¡Pero si eres la mejor!"

"No, cabeza de bombón, me refiero a dejar de salir con chicas al azar, creo que estoy lista para tener una relación seria"

"No sabía que 'relación' y 'seria' podían salir de tu boca"

Haruka rió dulcemente mientras admiraba el paisaje que se le presentaba, se detuvo en unos ojos azules que se cruzaron en su recorrido. Esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

"¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuve de la chica de ojos azules?"

"Si ¿por?"

"Bueno, porque al parecer encontré a 'ojos azules'"

"¿Tú qué?"

La rubia caminó dejando a un curioso Mamoru pagando la cuenta. Se acercó hasta la chica y con toda la naturalidad del mundo la saludó.

"Hey ¿cómo has estado?"

La chica de ojos azules le miró confundida. "¿Nos conocemos?"

"No, creo que no, pero este es el momento propicio para ello ¿puedo invitarte un café?"

"Creo que si" se ruborizó examinando lentamente las amables facciones de la chica frente a ella "es una excelente idea"

"¿Crees que lo logre?" preguntó Usagi a su novio mientras salían del local.

"¿Conquistar a la chica? Claro, es Haruka"

"No, me refiero a establecer una relación de verdad"

"Uh" frunció el ceño y miró al cielo "Eso espero, a pesar de ser tan proclive a las relaciones de corta duración, ella merece ser amada como todos"

"Ya veo" sonrió "Yo creo que no le va a resultar"

"¿Qué?" rió "¿Tan segura estás?"

"Sip. De hecho, puedo apostarlo. ¿qué dices? Si ella logra quedarse con la chica te daré un dólar por cada día que ellas estén juntas"

"Usagi ¿cómo dices esas co…? ¡Esta bien, acepto! Pero sólo para demostrarte lo mucho que confió en Haruka"

"¿Trato?"

"¡Trato!" asintió sellando el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Al día siguiente la rubia apareció en la cafetería más temprano de lo habitual, se veía radiante. Rápidamente se unió a Mamoru quién esperaba a su novia algo molesto por el retraso de ésta.

"Luces feliz ¿qué pasó con la chica? ¿es aquella con la cual decidirás compartir tu tiempo?"

"¡claro que sí!"

"¿Lo es?" preguntó alzando una ceja extrañado.

"Sí, de hecho es mi tipo, le gusta las reuniones sociales, las cosas lujosas, generalmente está muy ocupada en su trabajo, bueno, sus múltiples trabajos, es delicada y tiene muy buen humor. Además tiene esos profundos ojos azules que me matan"

"Entonces que, ¿ya se besaron?"

"Mm, no" se llevó la mano a la cabeza "Sé que le gusto, pero ayer no me dio oportunidad de besarla, no vi la señal"

"¿La señal? ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que sólo ibas y besabas chicas sin tanto ajetreo, ¿por qué ponerle tanta magia ahora?"

"Porque quiero que esta vez sea especial. Quiero enamorarme y establecerme"

"vaya, si que estás comprometida con eso" sonrió "Bueno, me alegra saber que vas a jugar justo ahora, y no utilizar a las chicas como solías hacerlo"

Haruka le dirigió una sonrisa al chico que asintió grato al ver a su amiga tan comprometida por hacer las cosas bien por una sola vez en su vida.

Mientras tanto Usagi caminaba fuera del metro siendo acompañada por la chica de ojos azules en la que su amiga se había fijado.

"Entonces conoces a Haruka ¡Vaya, que pequeño mundo en que vivimos!"

"Lo es" "Ayer me acompañó a mi casa, todo era como un cuento de hadas, le di todas las señales posibles que encontré para que me besara de una vez, y no, no lo hizo. Uff, creo que tal vez no es la persona que me corresponde"

"Oh, vamos, tal vez no fuiste tan clara como crees"

"Le tomaba las manos, acerque mi mejilla con la suya ¡Incluso le dije que estaba usando mi labial para ocasiones especiales!"

"Vaya, eso es…extraño. Ella generalmente no es tan idiota"

"¿Ella? ¡Haruka es una ella?"

"Ups"

* * *

"Bueno chicos" aclaraba la garganta Haruka ahora frente a sus hijo que escuchaban su historia obligados

"Y esa es la historia de como conocí a su tía Mina"

"¿Ah?" los chicos se miraron de reojo confundidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO CONOCI A VUESTRA MADRE**

"cuántas veces han oído de sus padres que en la vida no todo es color de rosa?"

"muchas"

"sí, a mi me lo bordaste en mis calzoncillos, Haru-pap" dijo el pequeño rubio avergonzado.

"No obstante, de igual forma me han oído cuando les digo cada mañana 'si quieres algo lucha por ello'"

Hotaru sonrió "es cierto, me regalaste una camiseta con esa inscripción"

"Qué!? por qué a ella si le dan las cosas cool?"

"Bueno hijo, porque ella es adoptada"

Haruka se puso de pie y tomó un álbum de fotos del mueble.

"Cuando conocí a Minako me pareció una mujer fuera de este mundo"

* * *

"Vaya, por más que lo intente jamás podré alcanzarte, Haruka Tenoh" decía la señorita Gray quitandosé las zapatillas con dificultad.

"Oh, vamos, dentro de tus estándares mejoras cada día" sonrió "Pero simplemente no te puedes comparar conmigo"

"Cuidado con ése ego, si te caes de él te puedes matar"

"La humildad es para los plebeyos"

"Psee" alzó la ceja molesta despojandosé de sus ropas para meterse a la ducha "Uh, antes que lo olvide, tengo una amiga que quiere conocerte. Es artista"

La rubia le dio una mirada indiferente.

"No gracias, Elsa, ya encontré a la chica de mis sueños"

Y con un dejo de arrogancia abandonó el camerin para dirigirse al punto de encuentro con sus amigos, la cafetería.

"Mamoru, ¿recuerdas la pequeña apuesta que hicimos?" la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras rememoraba los detalles de su diálogo con la joven Minako.

"Si ¿por?"

"Nada, sólo quería asegurarme que no lo habías olvidado".

El chico no era tan fácil de engañar, si su novia tenía algo entre manos, y tenía que ver con la apuesta, entonces tenía que averiguarlo.

"¿Cómo están?" saludaba Haruka a los presentes mientras equilibraba una bolsa en su mano, su portafolios, y su capuchino."¿Aún no llega Mina?"

"No la hemos visto, al parecer hoy no vendrá" Se adelantó la rubia sonriente.

Haruka le miro extrañada "¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?"

"No lo estoy, es sólo que, ya hubiese aparecido ¿No lo crees?"

La chica tan sólo asintió con mesura. Por su parte, el chico de cabello oscuro analizaba la escena arrojando hipótesis en su cerebro 'Usagi está interfiriendo'.

Tras dos horas de espera la rubia bufó decepcionada, pagó la cuenta y se dispuso a despedirse de sus amigos.

"Al parecer la vida no es color rosa. Pensé que vendría, pero fue un razonamiento equivocado"

"Tal vez le sucedió algo, Haru..." Mamoru estaba tan decepcionado como su amiga.

Inclinó la cabeza "Tal vez sí, tal vez no" y se despidió.

La rubia comenzó su trayecto a casa a pie, necesitaba levantar ánimo y eso siempre le ayudaba a limpiar sus pensamientos. Entre paso y paso sintió como el celular en su bolsillo comenzaba a vibrar. Llamada entrante de su compañera en la pista, Elsa Gray.

"Hey, Elsa ¿Cómo estás?" le saludó fijando su atención al sol que comenzaba a esconderse a la lejanía.

"Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Estás ocupada? porque tengo un panorama para ti"

"¿Me conviene?"

"Karaoke, bebida y una chica hermosa que se muere por conocerte".

"Suena genial, de hecho..." no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando vio como una chica era golpeada por un auto. Olvidando por completo lo que hacía instancia corrió hasta donde yaciá la chica.

"¿Estás bien?" decía mientras se arrodillaba para comprobar su estado.

"Sí " La voz tenue de la chica que se movía lentamente como queriendo verificar si todo su cuerpo estaba en su lugar.

"Llamen a la ambulancia" Haruka le indicaba a los transeúntes que se reunían alrededor de la chica "No te muevas, por favor, yo estoy aquí, te voy a cuidar ¿vale? ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?"

"Soy...soy Makoto" trago saliva.

"No te preocupes Makoto, todo saldrá bien".

Cuarenta minutos después la rubia entraba a la pequeña habitación de hospital donde se encontraba Makoto.

"¿cómo te sientes?"

"Gracias a ti, bien. Gracias por acompañarme"

"No tienes que agradecerlo, me alegra ver que estás bien. El doctor dijo que fuera del esguince estás bien, tuviste mucha suerte"

"Lo sé"

La chica de cabello castaño se quedó observando por un momento a la mujer frente a ella.

"Disculpa, aún no sé tu nombre"

"Me llamo Haruka" Sonrió "Un placer"

"Haruka, no sé como agradecerte el tiempo que has pasado conmigo, asique ¿aceptarias tener una cita conmigo?" Makoto no podía estar más sonrojada.

Ella alzó la ceja divertida "Claro. Suena bien"

Sin duda había sido una experiencia la de hoy, totalmente desganada llegó al edifico dónde recidiá, y con pesadez comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su celular comenzó a sonar.

"¿Aló?"

"Haruka, ¿por qué me cortaste la llamada hace un rato? ¿sabes lo mal que quedé con mi amiga por tu culpa?"

"ugh, Elsa, te he dicho mil veces que no confies en mi"

"Si, bueno. ¿Deseas venir al menos?"

Suspiró "Creo que es justo que..." se detuvo al ver frente a la puerta de su departamento a Mina, quién al advertirla se sonrojó violentamente.

"Pensé que venir a verte era más cómodo que estar en esa cafetería"

"Y pensasté bien" dijo la rubia cortando la llamada mecánicamente sin dejar de observar a la chica de ojos azules.

* * *

_"Y todo parecía ir de maravillas, salíamos a menudo, eramos la una para la otra, pero algo tenía que pasar arruinarlo todo y era tan simple como..."_

* * *

"Hola Minako ¿cómo estás?" saludaba una chica de cabello negro, parecían conocerse desde hacía mucho.

"¡Rei!" estaba sorprendida, casi como un ladrón al descubierto, miró de reojo a su acompañante que tan sólo admiraba la escena sosteniendole la mano "Tanto tiempo, Rei"

"Si, mucho. veo que estas bien acompañada ¿es tu novia?"

La pregunta del millón. Haruka le miró esperando por la respuesta, la chica de cabello negro alzaba la ceja curiosa y ella, pues sudaba frío.

"No, es sólo una amiga" soltó finalmente dejando a una muy confundida Haruka.

Rei se marchó al cabo de unos minutos y parecía que arderiá Troya en los ojos de Tenoh.

"¿Estás molesta?"

"¿cómo estarlo?" soltó la mano de Mina "Si la amistad es más fuerte" y sin más se marchó.

* * *

"Ugh, negación, la peor etapa de todas" suspiro Hotaru.

"Si, hijos, deben saber que si alguien no hace el mínimo para quedarse a su lado, entonces

no merece su compañía. Mm, ojalá alguien me hubiese dicho eso dieciséis años atrás, a los tres días volví con Mina"

"Pff, ¿y qué monos pinta mamá en esta historia?"

"Tu madre ya estaba en mi vida en ese instante, pero yo estaba un poquitín distraída, de hecho, nos habíamos topado muchas veces sin saberlo".


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO CONOCÍ A VUESTRA MADRE  
**

"Yo quiero saber algo" dijo Hotaru enfrentando miradas con su madre "¿Qué tiene que ver la tía Makoto en esta historia? ¿Y por qué la invitaste a salir?"

"Yo no la invité a salir, además la habían atropellado ¿qué iba a hacer?"

El niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio se acercó hasta su madre y cruzado de brazos resopló "Si, dinos ¿Por qué cuentas las historias de todos menos la de como conociste a mamá?"

"Estoy ubicándolos en el tiempo espacio, además, si me dejaran continuar sabrían que a través de Makoto conocí a su madre"

"Ah, pues, entonces prosiga Big mamma!"

"Ok, pero como me sigas poniendo sobre nombres te castigaré, no verás TV en dos horas"

"Oh, pero que castigo más drástico" murmuró sarcástica por lo bajo la chica de cabellos negros, que reía por la poca capacidad de su madre de reglamentar cuando siempre es la que los consiente.

* * *

Makoto sonreía sosteniendo la mirada a la rubia, que levantaba la ceja algo incómoda.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?" Le tomó la mano y la puso en su mejilla "Soy real, todo mi perfecto ser lo es, ¿puedes sentirlo?"

La castaña rió con fuerzas "No, no es lo que crees, es sólo que…te pareces mucho a alguien que conocía"

"Uff, no me digas que me parezco a tu ex novio, eso destrozaría mi humilde corazón" Haruka esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

"La verdad es que, así es" estaba apenada "Pero tú eres más guapa"

"Y encantadora, no lo olvides"

Caminaron por unas horas, hablando de sus pasatiempos, tenían muchas cosas en común, sobre todo lo que estaba relacionado con los deportes. Entonces en uno de sus cuantos relatos de competencias y medallas, decidieron pasar al instituto, para hacer una corta carrera. El espíritu competitivo estaba a flor de piel.

Llegaron a los camerines para cambiarse de ropa, cuando vieron a una chica de cabellos azules y ojos de la misma tonalidad pasar frente a ellas en traje de baño.

"¿Hay piscina aquí?"

"Pues no tengo ni idea"

Ambas curiosas siguieron a la chica, unas cuantas vueltas y finalmente llegaron a la piscina, había unos cuantos estudiantes con lienzos, unos apoyando a una tal Amy, y muchos más apoyando a la susodicha Michiru. Se sentaron en las gradas y pronto la curiosidad le pudo más a Haruka.

"Hey, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" le preguntó a uno de los chicos que traía un ramo de flores en sus brazos, y las lanzaba una a una.

"Es la competencia"

"¿Qué competencia?"

"Pues ¿qué acaso no lo sabes?" dijo molesto "La sirena de la costa norte, y la de la costa sur se enfrentarán en un amistoso para establecer quién es la más rápida en la historia de los juveniles"

"Ah, y ¿Quiénes son esas?"

"¡Insolente! Son Amy y Michiru. Michiru, como la amo, pero Amy es hermosa también, oh diablos, no puedo decidirme, por eso he traído estas rosas para ellas"

"Y la que está calentando cerca de la piscina, la de cabello corto, asumo que es esa tal Michiru, es linda…no despampanante, pero sí tierna"

"¿Estás drogada? Ella es Amy, y es hermosísima, para que sepas. Michiru es, ¿eh? ¿Aún no ha llegado Michiru? Que extraño"

"HARUKA TENOH" llamó una voz conocida entre los asistentes, la rubia volteó y descubrió a una muy molesta Elza Gray, lo recordaba, la había dejado plantada a ella y a su amiga dos veces, sin dar mayor explicación. Sin darle más rodeo se escabulló entre los jóvenes hasta dar a un estrecho pasillo, mientras oía a la chica de cabello rosa llamarle. Se metió entonces a un camerín y esperó ahí en silencio, mas un golpecito en la puerta detrás de ella la hizo olvidar a la otra chica.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" dijo una voz que provenía del baño.

"Eh-e. Si. Disculpa por entrar así, ya me marcho" decía apenada.

"No, espera, antes de que te vayas ¿puedes ayudarme con la puerta? Se atascó y no puedo abrirla desde dentro"

"C-Claro" decía mientras se acercaba lentamente sin quitar la vista de la entrada, como esperando que Gray apareciera de golpe y la encontrara. Movió la manija pero estaba atascada, lo que sólo pudo llevarle a solucionar el problema por la fuerza "Aléjate de la puerta, por favor, esto será un poco violento"

"Si"

Acto seguido golpeó la puerta abriéndola de par en par, y el vapor almacenado en el baño salió poniendo borrosa su visión, no pudo distinguir a la chica a la que había ayudado debido a que Elza había abierto la puerta encontrándola, con toda su agilidad salió por la puerta esquivándola y corriendo como si fuese a morir.

La chica de cabello rosa no pudo hacer más que dar un paso y gritar molesta "¡No huyas, Tenoh!"

"¿Tenoh? ¿Era Haruka Tenoh quién me ayudó?"

"¿Michiru?" le miró, salía del baño con una toalla.

"¿No la viste?"

"No alcancé"


	4. Chapter 4

**COMO CONOCÍ A VUESTRA MADRE  
**

"¿Haruka?" Makoto alzó la vista "¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡la competencia estuvo genial! Ambas chicas parecían sirenas en el agua, vaya si eran veloces! Y además, son muy simpáticas, me acerqué para saludarles y al final terminé teniendo sus números, y…Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

"Claro" miraba para ambos lados con desconfianza, aún creía que su amiga de cabello rosa le asechaba desde algún lado y no podía darse el lujo de recibir una reprimenda en medio de una cita.

"En fin, como te decía, ellas son nadadoras"

"¿Nadadoras? Osea, nada por delante y nada por detrás" sentenció con una sonrisa ejemplificando con sus manos la ausencia de curvas.

"Uhm. No. Y no seas una pervertida" se quejó "De hecho ellas están muy bien" alzó la ceja molesta "Sabes algo, ahora yo quiero llevarte a un lugar que me mencionó mi nueva amiga Ami, una de las nadadoras, se van a juntar a celebrar"

"¿Celebrar? Eso me vendría bien" suspiró aliviada al plantearse a si misma que no tendría que preocuparse más sobre la presencia de Elsa.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo ¡Que gente tan aburrida!" vociferó la rubia mientras daba un paneo general con la vista al lugar en cuestión. Una cafetería totalmente ambientada para gente nerd, nada que ver con lo que ella acostumbraba a visitar cuando ganaba alguna competencia o si quiera salir con sus amigos.

"Haruka no seas descortés" divisó a sus nuevas amigas y tomó la mano de la rubia para arrastrarla hasta el pequeño, y hasta ese momento, selecto grupo.

Apenas estuvieron a unos metros las miradas curiosas de los cinco jóvenes que descansaban con un café en sus manos se dirigieron hasta Tenoh, quién no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosa al sentir el escáner visual de parte de esos extraños.

"Chicos, ella es mi amiga Haruka Tenoh, Haruka, conoce a" De izquierda a derecha "Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Michiru y Ami"

"Un placer conocerlos" sus ojos pasearon por los rostros de los jóvenes que asentían en forma de saludo. Uno de ellos en particular le llamó la atención, una chica de cabellos ondulados y ojos azules. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y extender su mano "Felicitaciones por haber ganado la competencia" espetó sin más.

"¡Gracias!" Sonrió tomando la mano de la chica delicadamente, sin soltarla prosiguió "¿Te gustó la carrera?"

"De hecho no la vi" Se carcajeó.

"Entonces ¿cómo es que sabes que ella fue la vencedora?"

"Sus ojos tienen ese brillo especial, como cuando ganas una carrera"

"O como cuando te enamoras a primera vista" agregó Taiki bebiendo un sorbo de café dejando a las aludidas con un notorio sonrojo.

Una nerviosa Michiru levantó la mirada intentando disimular pero su dulce y coqueta voz la delataron "Asique, tienes habilidades detectivescas, Haruka"

"No, lo dije porque también hago deporte, asique conozco esa mirada por experiencia propia"

"Claro, como en tu trayectoria jamás has sido vencida, bajo ninguna superficie, debes estar más que acostumbrada a ese dulce sabor" La chica de cabello ondulado apretó sus labios divertida al ver la reacción de la rubia confundida "Yo también hago la tarea, Tenoh"

"Ok, ok" resopló Seiya molesto "Sólo quítense la ropa de una vez y háganlo en la mesa. La tensión sexual aquí es inaguantable"

* * *

"Y esa es la razón de porque odio a ese trío de perdedores, cantantes hipters de mala muerte" Se quejó Haruka golpeando sus rodillas.

Hotaru esbozó una sonrisa fingida "Oh, bueno, al menos explica porque nunca haz querido llevarme a alguno de sus conciertos"

"No son buena influencia, cariño. Si quiere rockear, con gusto la llevo a ver Judas Priest"

"Yo no… ¡OK, lo tomaré!" saltó de su asiento feliz.

"Hey, hey, no se distraigan, al fin apareció mamá y hasta el momento no ha habido mayor emoción, y tú me prometiste: pasión, intriga, dinero y mucho, mucho drama, y hasta el momento me he sentido estafado, Haruka-papa" el pequeño se cruzó de brazos con ademán de puchero.

"Tranquilo, ahora viene todo eso. Y gracias por llamarme Haruka-papa"

"No hay por qué…HaruPops"

* * *

"Toma mi número, no olvides llamar" Michiru se despedía de la chica besando la comisura de sus labios fugazmente, de modo que Haruka no pudo saber si fue intencional o simplemente calculó mal. Con el pequeño papel asegurado en su mano le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

"Lo haré. Adiós" antes que pudiera hacer algo más Ami la volteó para despedirse de ella con un apretón de manos divertido.

"Te dejo mi número" le dio un papel escrito "Llama si necesitas algo, estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas"

"Eso suena bien" hizo una reverencia "Adiós milady, que tenga un bonito viaje"

Pasaron al menos dos días y la rubia simplemente no pudo resistir más las ganas de mandarle un mensaje a aquella hermosa sirena. Sacó de su chaqueta un papel y anotó el número enviando el siguiente mensaje:

"_Hola, soy Haruka Tenoh ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gustaría salir al cine o algo?"_

Tras ello, vio como otro papel caía del bolsillo.

"Ah, ése debe ser el número de Ami. Mm, será bueno saber de ella también"

_"Hey, nadadora, espero que estés bien. Saludos, Haruka Tenoh"_

A los pocos segundos llegó una réplica, mas no de quién precisamente esperaba la rubia. Era Ami, según como la había registrado en su lista de contactos.

"¡_Corredora! Que felicidad que hayas escrito, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy aquí con un montón de compromisos, pero eso no me impide textearte, jeje. Quiero saber de ti"_

Haruka no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y responder inmediatamente.

"_Yo también tengo compromisos que cumplir estos días, ya sabes, carreras que ganar, autos que correr, traseros que patear. Broma! (no es broma)"_

Y así fue como pasaron cinco semanas, mensaje tras mensaje, ninguna sola llamada, la razón: ninguna de las dos, tenía el tiempo para hablar, pero si para arrancarse y escribir un poco, acto que duraba segundos. Por el otro lado, Michiru jamás respondió ese primer mensaje.

* * *

"Espera un segundo, Michiru no respondió ¡Que mal educada!"

"Lo mismo dije yo, querida" dijo Haruka cruzándose de brazos.

"Estoy confundido, como es que en esta historia llegamos a cuando nació el fruto de papá y mamá, con estos hermosos ojazos azules y cabello rubio. Como oíste Hotaru, yo soy el primogénito de verdad"

"Si pero a la princesa la queremos más, porque no nos pone sobrenombres idiotas" se desquitó Haruka.


	5. Chapter 5

**COMO CONOCÍ A VUESTRA MADRE  
**

16 años atrás, Tokyo 1986.

"Hey, ¿qué tal de esa chica? Rubia, de moñitos cursis…cabeza de bombón, diría yo." Haruka examinaba a la chica de la mesa siguiente mientras Mamoru lentamente se volteaba para captar mejor la imagen.

"Ay, no" se quejó.

"Oye, no es fea para que te arquees así"

"No, no es eso. Es sólo que… la conozco" bufó molesto "Es mi vecina. Es torpe, terca y testaruda, no es para nada agradable, no iría con ella ni aunque me pagaran"

"Pero mi amigo, perdiste la apuesta, tienes que ir y al menos, salir con su número. La botella ya giró y apuntó a esa chica, o haces eso, o te vas desnudo a casa"

"Pero, Haru…" miró a su alrededor notando a una hermosa chica de cabello ondulado y ojos azules, una hermosa mujer sin duda, sentada en una esquina del bar jugando con el estuche de su violín "¿No puedo cambiar a la chica al menos? Vi a una que realmente está bien"

"Ugh, está bien" se puso de pie, y acto seguido su amigo también, pensando que la rubia se disponía a salir del lugar, mas, en un rápido movimiento lo sentó en la mesa siguiente, se encogió para saludar a la rubia y sonrió "Hola, ¿conoces a mi amigo Mamoru?" y tras presentarlo huyó del bar, riendo a carcajadas por su travesura, seguro su amigo se molestaría por haberle dejado solo con esa chica.

* * *

"Y así fue como conocí a su tía Usagi"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la historia?" Hotaru abría los ojos molesta.

El pequeño rubio le musitó por lo bajo "No sé si Haruka-daddy está loca, o sólo es un poco dispersa."

"Todo tiene su explicación, ahora cállense o no les sigo contando"

* * *

15 años atrás, Tokyo 1987.

"¿Qué yo fui qué?" gritó molesta Usagi agitando sus brazos en el aire.

"¿una apuesta?" su novio se encogía de brazos, la verdadera historia de cómo llegaron a conocerse se escapó de su boca tras ingerir dos botellas de tequila en casa de Haruka.

"Esa Haruka, me las va a pagar, ya verá" se cruzó de brazos "Algún día no muy lejano".

* * *

Un año después. Tokyo, 1988.

_"¿Crees que lo logre?" preguntó Usagi a su novio mientras salían del local._

_"¿Conquistar a la chica? Claro, es Haruka"_

_"No, me refiero a establecer una relación de verdad"_

_"Uh" frunció el ceño y miró al cielo "Eso espero, a pesar de ser tan proclive a las relaciones de corta duración, ella merece ser amada como todos"_

_"Ya veo" sonrió "Yo creo que no le va a resultar"_

_"¿Qué?" rió "¿Tan segura estás?"_

_"Sip. De hecho, puedo apostarlo. ¿qué dices? Si ella logra quedarse con la chica te daré un dólar por cada día que ellas estén juntas"_

_"Usagi ¿cómo dices esas co…? ¡Esta bien, acepto! Pero sólo para demostrarte lo mucho que confió en Haruka"_

_"¿Trato?"_

_"¡Trato!" asintió sellando el acuerdo con un apretón de manos._

Usagi recordaba aquella conversación como si hubiese sido ayer, sus intervenciones habían causado que Minako se alejara de Haruka, era un paso adelante con la apuesta que había sellado con Mamoru, aquella apuesta que había quedado agendada en un papel dentro de una caja de zapatos con la leyenda _"Haruka no logrará establecer una relación seria con Minako (la de ojos azules), apuesta en curso. A favor Usagi, en contra Mamoru"._

"Gané la apuesta, ahora tienes que pagar, cariño" decía sonriente la joven cabeza de bombón mientras entraba a la sala de su casa parando de improviso al encontrarse con su novio y la rubia de ojos verdes bebiendo una taza de café "Hey, Haruka, no te oí llegar"

"Por el tono lascivo de tu voz mientras venías hacia acá, podría haber jurado que eso de la apuesta era una invitación para mi amigo a hacer cochinadas" rió la joven poniéndose de pie "¿puedo usar su baño?"

"Claro, pero el de éste piso está malo, ve al que está en nuestra habitación" sugirió el chico de cabello negro.

"Vale. Gracias" y así se marchó.

Al salir del baño asustó a la gata negra de Usagi provocando una carrera errática por la habitación botando a su paso una caja de zapatos con un papel dentro, apenada Haruka se acercó para dejar las cosas en su lugar, mas al tomar el papel y divisar su nombre en él se detuvo para leerlo. Estaba sorprendida. Bajó las escaleras, entró a la sala y dejando el papel sobre la mesa desapareció por la puerta sin decir nada. La pareja quedó sin palabras, habían expuesto a su amiga, y eso, al menos a Mamoru, le había afectado de sobre manera.

"Aló, Minako, soy Haruka ¿podemos reunirnos mañana?" la rubia de cabello corto caminaba a paso veloz mientras sostenía su celular "Gracias, nos vemos"

"Si ella nos separó, entonces ¡lo de nosotras puede funcionar!" pensó Tenoh esbozando una sonrisa.

Apenas hubo finalizado la llamada comenzó a textear a Ami, mas en su carrera no pudo evitar llevarse consigo el estuche de un violín, pateándolo sin querer y lanzándolo a la calle para luego observar en cámara lenta como era cercenado por las ruedas de un camión.

"Hijo de…" miró a su lado para encontrar a la dueña del instrumento con una mueca de dolor infinito "Yo, te juro que no fue mi intención"

Y no podía sorprenderse más al encontrar que la dueña era la chica de ojos azules, Michiru, quién aún no terminaba de sufrir. Se volteó para enfrentar a la culpable, y al advertirla no pudo hacer más que molestarse más aún.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" espetó a punto de romper en llanto.

"Yo…de verdad que no, disculpa, es que mi pie, el estuche, y de pronto…Michiru, lo siento" Estaba aterrada, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así de miserable.

"Lo destruiste ¡eres una…una!" ahogó un grito tapando su cara con sus manos.

"Te juro que nunca quise, ¡puedo comprarte otro! Sólo por favor no llores"

"No puedes reemplazarlo así de simple"

Estaba desesperada, y tan sólo atinó a ponerse de rodillas y suplicar perdón "Por favor, déjame comprarte uno nuevo, perdóname"

"Haruka" sus ojos brillaron por un momento, pero luego desvió la mirada molesta "No ¿cómo sé si quiera que me vas a compensar cuando ni siquiera cumpliste tu promesa de llamarse?"

"¿Disculpa?" se puso de pie confundida "Pero si te llamé, de hecho te mandé un mensaje de texto que nunca respondiste, señorita muy ocupada para responder"

"No te excuses, claramente le dije a tu amiga Makoto, quién a su vez se lo dio a una tal Usagi, porque ella iba a una competencia en Hokkaido, para que te dijera que me habían robado el celular, e incluso le di mi número nuevo para que me contactaras y no lo hiciste"

* * *

"¿Qué?" gritaron al unísono los menores al oír lo último.

"¿Ahora entienden por qué era importante la historia de antes?"

El niño suspiró resignado "La verdad es que, no sé si estoy entendiendo cada vez más o cada vez menos."

"Todo está, sospechosamente conectado"

"Familia, ya llegué a casa" Se escuchó anunciarse desde la puerta a su querida madre, pero los jóvenes ni siquiera pusieron atención, estaban capturados con la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**COMO CONOCÍ A VUESTRA MADRE  
**

"Vaya, nunca hubiese creído que la tía Usagi podía llegar a ser una…" El menor cerró la boca al advertir a la mujer entrando a la sala "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, te extrañé mucho!"

La mujer de ojos azules sonrió confundida "Cariño, me fui por sólo treinta minutos"

"Créenos, para nosotros ha sido como dieciséis años" Hotaru se acercaba para abrazarla.

Aún más complicada miró a su alrededor para encontrar a su guapa esposa sentada con una sonrisa inocente, y no pudo evitar molestarse un poco "Haruka ¿qué le dijiste a los niños?"

"¿Yo? Nada malo, lo juro"

"¡Nos está contando la historia de cómo te conoció, mamá!" se adelantó la niña de cabello negro.

Una tierna carcajada se escapa de su boca "Pero cariño. ¿Por qué esa cara? Si tú ya sabes como termina la historia, de hecho, estuviste ahí al menos la mitad de esta. Antes que nos casáramos con Haruka-papa."

"Eres bien idiota, Hotaru" se burló el pequeño rubio de ojos azules.

"¿En qué parte de la historia van?"

"En que la tía Usagi enloqueció, un violín se hizo añicos, hay sirenas, apuestas, y Haruka-papa que sólo es una pobre víctima de la sociedad que la castiga por ser una romántica en busca del amor de su vida"

"¿Pobre víctima de la sociedad? Pff, ¿Y qué hay del libro de jugadas?"

La rubia se levantó nerviosa al sólo oír el comentario.

"¿El libro de jugadas?" Los menores se voltearon para ver a su Padre-madre a mitad de un escape sigiloso.

"Ah, eso" se giró en su eje y rió pesadamente "¿De verdad quieren saberlo?"

"¿No es lo que sigue en la historia? Haruka"

"Pero, yo quería contarles la parte linda solamente"

"¿Parte linda? Hasta el momento sólo hemos oído de traiciones y venganzas, los ponys vomitando arcoíris aún no aparecen"

"Ugh" Suspiró "Esta bien"

Año nuevo 1984, Tokyo.

"¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! Hay que hacer nuestros propósitos para este año" se apresuró Haruka con una bebida energética en su mano.

"¿Me ayudará a tener novia? Porque quiero tener una novia"

"¿Por qué conformarse con una?" preguntó como si lo declarado su amigo fuese la peor abominación nunca antes dicha.

"¡Cielos! No han pasado ni treinta minutos de año nuevo y ya tienes el número de tres chicas"

"Mamoru, sólo ve y habla con alguna. No te van a morder… a menos que tú quieras, jeje"

"Tengo que saber cómo lo haces, te seguiré y transcribiré tus técnicas, viejas y nuevas, de cómo conquistas chicas, y crearé la mejor y más efectiva guía para conquistar chicas. Se llamará…"

"¿Guía para obtener el SIDA?"

"¡NO!" gritó molesto "Se llamará El Libro de Jugadas. Técnica '¿conoces a Mamoru?' dónde me dejas contra mi voluntad para que conozca a una chica"

"Estás realmente loco…PERO SUENA GENIAL ¡VAMOS A LLENAR ESE LIBRO!"

Tokyo, 1988.

Haruka corría por la pista a toda velocidad desde hacía unos treinta minutos, una gran cantidad de chicas se habían reunido al notar tal muestra de resistencia, pero a ella no parecía importarle la cantidad de fans que se agruparan, estaba más concentrada en sacar todo ese estrés de su cuerpo.

"Diablos, algo le pasa, esto no es normal" pensó Elsa estirando sus músculos para prepararse a correr "No sé como, pero tengo que alcanzarla y detenerla antes de que lesione"

Esperó hasta un vuelta y tomó el carril junto a Haruka, disponiendo de toda su habilidad intentando seguirle el paso.

"Haruka, Haruka" le llamó aún a cuatro metros detrás de ella.

"¿Qué quieres? Estoy corriendo"

"¿Por qué rayos estás haciendo esto?"

"Quise cambiar mis hábitos, ser una persona de bien y tener al fin lo que los demás tenían, una relación estable, pero lo único que encontré fue sólo problemas y no los quiero"

"Ha-ruka, tal vez de-berías re-plantear-te tus a-mores" decía entre cortado, el aire se le iba de los pulmones.

"Quizás esta es la señal que me dice que tan sólo debo ser una idiota beligerante e infiel. Si, eso haré. Seré una jugadora, y realizaré la semana perfecta, gracias al libro de jugadas"

"¿L-La qué?"

"La semana perfecta, salir con una chica distinta cada día. El touch&Go 24/7" finalmente se detuvo y salió de las pistas muy feliz dejando en el suelo a la pobre morena por el esfuerzo físico.

Lunes, cita con Amaya, la chica del puesto de flores. Hermosa, delicada, de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Treinta minutos de conversación, veinte de arrumacos e insinuaciones y cuatro horas en el departamento de Haruka. Técnica usada: "Poeta existencialista". Nota: "Nunca más volver a llamar".

Martes, cita con Megumi, la chica de la tienda de vídeo juegos. Divertida, guapa, de ojos azules y cabello negro. Treinta minutos de conversación, diez de galantería barata y cinco horas y media en el departamento de Haruka. Técnica usada: "Enséñame un truco". Nota: "Sicópata en potencia".

Miércoles, cita con Sarah, la chica arquitecta. Con dos grandes razones de 500cc, cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. El saludo y seis horas en el departamento de Haruka. Técnica usada: "El test de calidad". Nota: "Bubbies everywhere!"

Jueves, Minako, la futura Idoll. Cabello rubio, ojos azules. Cinco horas en el departamento de Minako. Técnica: "La primera vez". Nota: "Agendar una segunda vez".

Viernes, Celeste, la chica argentina del bar. Cabello lila, ojos azules. Tres horas en el auto de Haruka. Técnica: "Muy ebria para conducir". Nota: "Beber menos. Aprender español"

Sábado, Jun, la chica de cabellos castaños claros. Tres horas en el cine. Técnica: "La especialista". Nota: "Persona non grata en cines"

Domingo, la joven Haruka ya estaba muy cansada para seguir debido al poco tiempo de descanso que se otorgaba para ella misma, puesto que seguía con su rutina de asistir al instituto, hacer deporte, y luego irse a sus citas, pero nada de ello le haría desistir de tener la semana perfecta. Fue entonces, mirando su agenda para el día sábado que se dio cuenta aún no tenía a nadie. Cerró los ojos y fue entonces cuando su celular sonó.

_"¿Salimos al cine? Llámame, Ami"_

Sonrió, la pequeña sirena sería su sábado entonces. Procedía a responder cuando una llamada entró.

"Haruka, soy Michiru"

"Oh. Que gusto oir tu voz"

"Je, te llamaba porque…me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo hoy en la noche"

"¡Eso suena espectacular!" sonrió "¿A qué hora?"

"¿A las ocho?"

"Me parece. Te veo en el parque"

"Ok. Nos vemos, un beso, adiós"

"Nos vemos"

Finalizó la llamada y terminó por responder el mensaje de Ami de forma positiva, la hora a encontrarse, las nueve de la noche.

"Esto es genial. Tendré la semana perfecta, más un bono extra. Sin duda éste será un día para no olvidar, jeje, envídiame Barney Stingson"


	7. Chapter 7

**COMO CONOCÍ A VUESTRA MADRE  
**

"¡Vaya que película! ¿Qué te pareció a ti?"

Preguntó la rubia probando su helado que amenazaba con caer del cono.

"Bueno…" dijo Ami tomando aire "La trama era insípida, el final predecible, los actores principales no parecían estar 'conectados', se notaba que no había un trabajo en equipo. Aunque debo rescatar la dirección de arte que era hermosa, las locaciones sin duda me dejaron maravilladas, y el actor de reparto que hacía del conserje fue brillante. La musicalización también estuvo al nivel"

Haruka la miró confundida.

"Quise de decir, he visto mejores"

"Ahh…pues, entonces ¿no más cine?"

La chica le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, y Haruka no era una persona que tuviese una paciencia infinita, o promedio…o que siquiera conociera la palabra paciencia.

Sin embargo, la rubia tampoco era ese tipo de personas que se rendía fácilmente. Entonces, tenía dos horas para hacer caer a la chica antes de ver a Michiru, si quería lograr su máximo propósito, la semana perfecta.

8:40PM

Haruka corría arreglando su cabello y metiendo su blusa blanca dentro de sus pantalones. A la entrada del parque estaba ella, Michiru,, con los brazos cruzados, visiblemente molesta.

"Lo siento, se me hizo tarde" gritaba Haruka incorporándose a la escena "Me quedé dormida en la tina, aún tengo los dedos arrugados por ello"

"Olvídalo, ya me iba"

"¿Qué? No, no te molestes. Vamos, te invitaré a cenar"

"Adiós, Haruka. Veo que me equivoqué contigo, no eres la persona que creí que eras"

"Oh, vamos, no te molestes, sólo llegué un poco tarde"

"¿Un poco tarde?" bufó molesta "Sabes, ya no importa ¿la pasaste bien con Ami?"

La rubia se quedó paralizada frente a las últimas palabras.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Somos amigas, genio"

En una zancada Haruka se hizo frente a la chica impidiéndole el paso.

"Espera un segundo, por favor"

Una intensa mirada siguió a sus palabras, las pupilas que se contraían y la violinista que se paraba de puntitas para moldear sus labios con los de la rubia, que sorprendida no pudo mas que recibirlo con un signo de pregunta plasmado en su rostro.

Cuatro segundos, no fue nada más que eso cuando la chica de escasa estatura volvía a su lugar, levantaba su mano y abofeteaba a la chica con fuerza para luego marcharse, dando un final a un capitulo en la vida de Haruka Tenoh.

"Y…y ¿qué pasó después?"

"Me casé con su madre" dirigió una mirada a la mujer.

"Pero…pero"

La mujer de ojos azules suspiró y tomó asiento entre sus hijos.

"¿Qué tal si yo les cuento lo que sucedió tras esa semana de libertinaje que su padre se dio?" diciendo esto último regalo una mirada desenfadada a la rubia "Bien, todo comenzó un martes…"

14 años atrás 1984, Tokyo.

"Miren esto, es fantástico, quién lo ceo sin duda es un genio" Un pequeño Seiya ojeaba un libro junto con uno de sus grandes amigos, Taiki.

"No puedo negar que no sea interesante, pero…"

"¿Qué están leyendo?" una niña de ojos azules se asomaba detrás de los chicos con sonrisa inocente.

"Es una guía para conquistar chicas, es el libro de jugadas, de Tenoh"

"Vaya idiota quién escribió eso" bufó molesta.

16 años atrás, Tokyo 1986.

Dos jóvenes hablaban muy animados, la chica parecía estar molestando por alguna razón al chico de cabello negro.

"Hey, ¿qué tal de esa chica? Rubia, de moñitos cursis…cabeza de bombón, diría yo." Haruka examinaba a la chica de la mesa siguiente mientras Mamoru lentamente se volteaba para captar mejor la imagen.

"Ay, no" se quejó.

"Oye, no es fea para que te arquees así"

"No, no es eso. Es sólo que… la conozco" bufó molesto "Es mi vecina. Es torpe, terca y testaruda, no es para nada agradable, no iría con ella ni aunque me pagaran"

"Pero mi amigo, perdiste la apuesta, tienes que ir y al menos, salir con su número. La botella ya giró y apuntó a esa chica, o haces eso, o te vas desnudo a casa"

"Pero, Haru…" miró a su alrededor notando a una hermosa chica de cabello ondulado y ojos azules, una hermosa mujer sin duda, sentada en una esquina del bar jugando con el estuche de su violín "¿No puedo cambiar a la chica al menos? Vi a una que realmente está bien"

La conversación de los chicos se perdía entre el bullicio de las personas, mientras la chica de ojos azules miraba impaciente su reloj, unas manos tras su espalda le hicieron dar un salto.

"Vaya, pero que susto te di" Seiya sonreía ampliamente al ver la cara molesta de la chica.

"Eres un idiota" suspiró "Y ¿se puede saber para que me citaste aquí?"

"Quería pedirte que fueses mi novia"

"Olvídalo"

"Entonces quiero que me apoyes, quiero conquistar a una chica que siempre suele venir aquí y no me he atrevido a hablarle, y si tú me ayudas tal vez consiga su número"

"¿Quién es?"

"Es esa chica de ahí, rubia con coletas. Como no sé su nombre le llamo cabeza de bombón" dijo apuntando hacia la mesa de la joven hasta ese segundo solitaria.

"Umh, ¿Te refieres a la chica que está siendo levantada por ese chico de cabello negro?"

"¡QUE! OH NO" se volteó molesto disparando frases inteligibles a los oídos de la joven, mientras esta repasaba divertida la escena, notando finalmente como había sido la rubia que ahora salía por la puerta quién había lanzado al chico de cabello negro contra su voluntad a los brazos de la cabeza de bombón.

"¿A quién tanto miras?" Preguntaba Taiki entrando al cuadro "Se llama Tenoh si es que lo quieres saber"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Uh, porque antes de ayer le levantó una chica a Seiya, fue hilarante. En fin, no sé más de ella"

"¿Por qué crees que yo querría saber más?"

"¿Qué sé yo? Tal vez quieras perder tu tiempo con ella, después de todo es la típica jugadora de Touch&Go"

"Umh, alguien debería darle una lección"

17 años atrás, Hokkaido.

"Vaya, nadas muy bien" decía una chica de cabello rosa mientras acercaba una toalla seca a la chica que salía de la piscina "No sabía si estaba viendo una sirena o una persona"

"Muchas gracias"

"Eres tan o más impresionante que esa otra chica de la costa sur, sería genial verlas alguna vez en competencia"

"Ni siquiera sé su número para organizar algo como eso" rió envolviendo su cuerpo en la toalla.

"No te preocupes, yo también soy deportista y mi gran sueño es crear una red para que nos apoyemos entre nosotros, apenas tenga su número yo organizaré algo."

"Pero ella vive al otro extremo de Japón"

"Déjamelo a mi, aunque por lo pronto sólo quiero ubicar a una chica, es corredora como yo, y dicen que es invencible, quiero saber si es cierto. Se llama Haruka Tenoh ¿has oído de ella?"

"Eso creo"

"Pues deberías chequear sus carreras en internet, es deslumbrante. Umh, por cierto, soy Elsa Gray"

Tokio, 1988.

"Mira, ¿qué no es esa la famosa Haruka Tenoh" Una chica decía a otra llamando la atención de Seiya.

"Uh, ¿qué onda? Esa chica me sale hasta en la sopa. Vine a este café exclusivamente para no verla y aparece" alzó la ceja para mirar a su amiga "¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó?"

"Nada, sólo tengo curiosidad ¿qué tal si me acerco a hablar con ella?" decía mientras miraba a la joven de cabello rubio ceniza que compartía con sus amigos en una mesa aparte.

"Diría que es una pérdida de tiempo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, porque justo ahora, si te volteas, verás como se aleja con esa rubia de ojos azules"

*Meses después.

"¿El libro de jugadas lo escribiste tú?" preguntaba el moreno a Mamoru en un arranque de admiración infinita.

"No, sólo lo transcribí, quién realmente es la jugadora es mi amiga, Haruka Tenoh"

La chica de ojos azules rápidamente levantó la mirada "¿Haruka es una jugadora?"

"Si" rió Mamoru "Alguien debería darle una lección porque ahora le dio con que quiere hacer la semana perfecta. En fin, me voy, si mi novia descubre que me uní a un club de ajedrez se burlará de mi toda la vida"

"No somos nerds por jugar ajedrez, Mamoru"

"No quise decir eso, es que si se entera que me uní, y que soy malísimo será de burla"

"Asique Tenoh necesita una lección" reparó la joven sonriendo con malicia.

Hotaru abrió la boca asombrada "No puedo creer lo cerca que siempre estuvieron"

El pequeño rubio de paro de puntitas "Mas que eso, a mi me intrigan dos cosas ¿Haruka-papa, al final lograste la semana perfecta? ¿por qué cambiaste el tema el último día? Y ¿es libro de jugadas es ese libro sagrado que me ibas a heredar el día de mi cumpleaños número 16 que se supone no tenía que decirle a mamá?"

* * *

N.A: Lamento mucho la espera. Gracias por seguir la historia.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
